leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Miss Fortune
}} Abilities Miss Fortune gains 25 movement speed after not taking damage for 5 seconds, which gradually increases to 70 movement speed over 5 seconds. }} | }} Miss Fortune fires a shot through an enemy to hit an enemy behind them, dealing physical damage to the first target and increased physical damage to the second, applying on-hit effects to both. |description2= Double Up's second shot prioritizes enemies directly behind the primary target, especially enemy champions affected by . |leveling = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = | }} }} | , and can block either hit. If Miss Fortune is blinded, both hits will miss. |spellshield = will block either hit. |additional = * The second shot follows a priority order on targets within 500 units of the primary target: *#Enemy champions in a 40° cone with at least one stack of Impure Shots. *#Minions and neutral monsters within a 20° cone. *#Enemy champions within a 20° cone. *#Minions and neutral monsters within a 40° cone. *#Enemy champions within a 40° cone. *#Enemy or neutral units within a 110° cone. *#Enemy or neutral units within a -range 160° cone. * Double Up's range is not listed as spell range, but instead matches her basic attack range. * Double Up can bounce to units in brush or fog of war if they are in range of the target the spell is initially cast on. |video=Miss Fortune QVideo }} }} Miss Fortune's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage, stacking cumulatively up to 5 (1 rank) times per target. |description2 = Miss Fortune gains bonus attack speed for 6 seconds and her basic attacks also apply for 2 seconds. |leveling2 = |cooldown = 16 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | or . * and blind will cause Impure Shots to miss. * The bonus damage does not affect structures. |spellshield = will not block the damage or debuff. |additional = * The stacks of Impure Shots accumulate on the target, and are not reset if Miss Fortune attacks a new target. This is unlike similar effects, such as and , which accumulate on the champion and reset whenever they attack a new target. |video=Miss Fortune WVideo }} }} Miss Fortune rains hundreds of bullets down onto the target -unit diameter area, which begin landing after a -second delay. This area lasts for 3 seconds, and dealing magic damage every seconds to enemies within. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} | }} The stack limit for is increased. |description2 = Miss Fortune channels for 2 seconds, spraying up to 8 waves of bullets (6 bullets per wave) in a cone in front of her. A wave is fired every seconds, dealing physical damage and applying ' passive magic damage and stack to all enemies within the area. |leveling = AD}} |leveling2 = | }} AD}}| AD}}}} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1400 }} | }} References cs:Miss Fortune de:Miss Fortune es:Miss Fortune fr:Miss Fortune pl:Miss Fortune pt-br:Miss Fortune ru:Miss Fortune zh:厄运小姐 Category:2010 release Category:Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Marksman champion Category:Slow champion Category:Ranged champion Category:3150 IP champion Category:790 RP champion